


Odčarodějnicováno

by MaryBarrens



Category: Criminal Minds, Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Crossover, Gen, Interrogation, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Casi,“ zamumlal Dean a zpanikařeně zatěkal pohledem mezi mužem a týmem ozbrojených agentů. Oči měl trochu rozšířené, jak rychle přemýšlel, co má udělat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odčarodějnicováno

Hotch odložil pero a unaveně si prsty promnul spánky. Zatracený Kansas. Zatracená malá města celé Ameriky. 

Člověk by počítal s tím, že lidé na malých městech budou milí. Všichni s tím vždycky počítali, že ano, protože malá města jsou možná prolezlá drby, a lidé jsou přehnaně všímaví a často s poněkud zastaralými názory, ale v podstatě přátelští a možná i trochu ochranářští jeden ke druhému, vzhledem k tomu, že většina lidí žije na tom samém místě od narození, jejich rodiny třeba i po celé generace. To město bylo _komunita_ , jednolitá a pospolitá. 

I tak se ale někdo z té komunity vytrhl natolik, že už byli tři mrtví. 

Leslie Brownová, třiadvacet, kterou někdo utopil ve vaně, zatímco její manžel v kuchyni o patro níž krmil ročního syna. Pamela Swellová, třicet sedm, udušená, aniž měla něco zaklíněné v dýchacích cestách nebo zlomenou jazylku. Nejspíš polštář. A Marcus Bell, čtyřicet jedna, který se utopil ve vlastní krvi poté, co jí asi litr vyzvracel, soudní lékař pak v jeho žaludku našel dvě žiletky. 

To bylo obzvlášť ošklivé místo činu, krev rozstříkaná všude okolo, Bell bílý jako stěna, prsty křečovitě zaťaté do vlastního krku. 

Měli tři místa činu, tři mrtvoly, tři rodiny, které přišly o někoho blízkého, a mimořádně vynalézavého vraha, co neustále měnil modus operandi a nezanechával za sebou stopy, a komunitu, ve které jeden druhého bránili (protože, _znám ho už celé roky, nic takového by nikdy neudělal_ ), a přitom se všichni navzájem podezírali. 

Přesně tak, jak tomu tak často bývalo na malých městech. 

Ne že by to tedy byl jejich jediný problém. 

„Hotchi?“ Hotch se obrátil za Morganovým hlasem. „Dům Brownových je hned vedle banky, Garciová říkala, že se zkusí podívat na záznamy z kamer před bankou. Třeba na něco narazí.“ 

Hotch beze slova přikývl. 

_Tohle_ byl jejich problém. Tedy, druhý problém. Tím prvním byl pořád ještě psychopatický vrah, který byl dost chytrý na to, aby za sebou kromě mrtvých těl nezanechával vůbec nic, podle čeho by mohli mít šanci ho vystopovat. 

A jak sakra někoho přimějete spolknout _dvě žiletky_?

Jejich druhý problém vyplaval na povrch teprve před několika hodinami, když byl Reid s Emily vyslechnout vdovu po Bellovi, a ona jim kromě toho, že její muž neměl žádné nepřátele a se všemi vycházel dobře, oznámila, že nechápe, proč jim to všechno musí říkat znovu, když už ji FBI jednou vyslýchala. 

Což byl nesmysl. Nikdo z nich s ní ještě nemluvil, až Emily a Reid, ale když se Hotchovi agenti zastavili u všech ostatních příbuzných a přátel všech tří obětí, dozvěděli se totéž. 

Že už je vyslýchali dva agenti od FBI. 

Popisovali je různě, někteří mluvili o vysokém agentu Blackovi, který zřejmě měl dost zkušeností s pozůstalými, protože byl velice chápavý. Chápavější (nebo tak aspoň působil) než druhý muž, agent Jones, menší a výrazně hezký, se skoro vojenským sestřihem a nezvykle zelenýma očima. Třetí muž, agent Angel, byl trochu drobnější, s rozcuchanými vlasy, modrýma očima a baloňákem, nejspíš nový, protože se evidentně necítil právě nejpohodlněji, když mluvil s lidmi. 

Jen pana Browna navštívili všichni tři (agenti Black a Jones mu pokládali otázky, zatímco Angel stál trochu bokem a občas se nejistě podíval po dítěti, jinak sledoval zbylé dva agenty při práci), za ostatními přišli vždycky jenom dva z nich. 

Asi dvouminutový rozhovor s Garciovou a její rychlé zapátrání _kdo-ví-kde_ jim řekl, že FBI docela určitě na případ nenasadila žádného jiného agenta, natož snad tři, jen Hotche a jeho tým. Což znamenalo jediné, a sice to, že se jim po městě toulají tři muži, co se vydávají za agenty. 

A proč by to někdo dělal, pokud by neměl se zločiny něco společného a nechtěl zjistit, kolik toho vědí příbuzní obětí? 

Takže teď museli zjistit, kdo ti tři jsou a jakým způsobem jsou do těch smrtí zapletení, a pak je najít a chytit a zavřít, až zčernají. 

Protože vážně? Vydávat se za FBI a myslet si, že jim to projde? Kteří idioti tohle dělali? 

Reid strčil hlavu do dveří. „Hotchi? Garciová něco má, chce s námi mluvit.“ 

Hotch si unaveně povzdychl (a po hodinách a hodinách výslechů všech, kteří se s tajemnými falešnými agenty setkali, měl na únavu nárok, ne?) a rychle přikývl. „Už jdu,“ prohlásil a zvedl se ze židle. 

Reid kývl hlavou a zmizel zase za dveřmi. 

Hotch ho následoval do prosklené konferenční místnosti, kterou jim místní policisté, celí šťastní, že případ, s kterým si neví rady, můžou hodit na někoho jiného, chápavě a ochotně zapůjčili. 

Rossi seděl za stolem, předloktí položené na jeho desce, prsty navolno propletené. Mračil se, vůbec ne nadšený tím, co se dělo. JJ stála u okna a dívala se ven, paže založené na hrudi, Emily něco tlumeně řešila s Morganem, jejich postoj přímo křičel do světa, že jsou nejistí a mají obavy. Reid se skláněl nad stolem a beze slova se probíral nějakými papíry, ale když zaslechl, jak za sebou Hotch zavřel dveře, vzhlédl k němu, a pak pohodil hlavou k otevřenému laptopu. 

V reproduktoru to slabě zapraskalo a místnost naplnil Garciin hlas. „Všichni na příjmu?“ zeptala se a na monitoru se objevila její tvář a blonďaté vlasy nakadeřené tak, že při horším světle by mohly vypadat skoro jako svatozář. Všichni se okamžitě shlukli okolo počítače, aby na ni viděli. 

„Šťourala jsem a šťourala a řeknu vám, díky bohu za moderní techniku. Moje _spása_!“ Zazubila se, ale jen na okamžik, a pak zase zvážněla, a Hotch věděl, že ať už našla cokoli, je to dost důležité na to, aby se i Garciová přestala smát. 

„Dalo to práci, ale z těch bezpečnostních kamer u banky vedle domu Brownových – mimochodem, to byl skvělý nápad, Dereku – se mi povedlo dostat docela slušný záznam.“ Její obličej na monitoru vystřídal záznam z černobílé kamery. Dva muži, jeden z nich nápadně vysoký, a v tmavých, úředně vypadajících oblecích, se objevili v záběru, bok po boku, klidně a sebevědomě, jako by to dělali každý den, a pokud se stejně sebevědomě chovali i před lidmi, které vyslýchali, Hotch se nedivil, že jim všichni věřili, že jsou od FBI (plus falešné průkazy, že, a to, že málokdo věděl o FBI víc, než co znal z televize), třetí muž, ten v trenčkotu, šel klidně asi půl kroku za nimi, ramena viditelně napjatá, a opět zmizeli z dosahu kamery. Garciová obraz vrátila do okamžiku, kdy bylo všem mužům vidět do tváře a obraz sice neměl tu nejlepší kvalitu a upřímně, kamera před bankou na malém městě, to mohli být rádi, že mají aspoň tohle, ale Hotch přesto zamyšleně naklonil hlavu na stranu a přimhouřil oči. 

Na těch dvou vpředu bylo něco…

„Nevypadají povědomě?“ zeptala se JJ tlumeně, a když se na ni Hotch podíval, měla oči stále ještě pevně upřené na obrazovku. Mírně se mračila a kousala se do rtu, jak přemýšlela. 

„Bingo!“ ozval se Garciin hlas a jejich technická analytička se opět objevila na monitoru. „Taky jsem si říkala, že už jsem je viděla, tak jsem tu jejich fotku protáhla programem na rozpoznávání obličejů, a voila!“ 

Na monitoru se jim objevily dvě policejní fotky. Stejné tváře jako ty ze záznamu bezpečnostní kamery, ale barevné a v nesrovnatelně lepší kvalitě. Muž na obrázku vlevo měl delší vlasy, které mu u uší trčely do stran, a tvářil se zahanbeně, těžko říct, jestli proto, že něco udělal, nebo proto, že ho chytili, ten druhý byl výrazně hezký v obličeji, měl naprosto neuvěřitelně zelené oči a samolibý výraz. 

Jejich agenti Black a Jones, alias –

„Sam a Dean Winchesterovi?“ přečetl Rossi jména na spodku fotografií. 

Všichni se po sobě nevěřícně podívali. 

Hotch nepřestal zírat na fotky. 

JJ vedle něj potřásla hlavou. „Myslela jsem, že jsou ti dva mrtví. Už pár let.“ 

Morgan souhlasně přikývl. 

„A zase správně, JJ,“ pochválila Garcia kolegyni. „Máš dalších deset bodů. Winchesterovi byli velký případ, dokonce i podle měřítka FBI. Dělal na tom agent Henricksen.“ 

„Znala jsem Henricksena,“ ozvala se Emily najednou. „Chodili jsme na Akademii ve stejnou dobu. Cílevědomý a vytrvalý. Vždycky věděl, co chce, a uměl si za tím jít. Skvělá volba pro případ Winchester.“ Pokrčila rameny. 

„Ano,“ souhlasila Garciová bez zaváhání. Fotky jejich dvou mužů zmizely a opět je nahradily husté blonďaté lokny. „To, a fakt, že se s Winchestery už jednou předtím setkal, byl důvod, proč jejich případ rovnou nepřidělili našemu útvaru. Henricksen byl tím případem prakticky posedlý, dělal na tom dýl než rok. Pronásledoval je po celých státech, všude, kde se o nich někdo zmínil, a nakonec je chytil někde v Coloradu a zavřel je v cele na místní policejní stanici, ale než si pro ně přijeli naši agenti, celá stanice vyletěla do vzduchu. Prý únik plynu.“ Garciová se zamračila. „Zůstal tam Henricksen, oba Winchesterovi a všichni zaměstnanci, kteří zrovna měli službu, včetně šerifa a jeho zástupce. Winchesterovi byli prohlášeni za mrtvé, případ uzavřen.“ 

„Až do dneška,“ prohlásil Hotch. 

Takže, jak se Winchesterovým povedlo zmizet z té stanice, než vybuchla? 

„Máš pro nás ještě něco dalšího, Garci?“ zeptal se. 

Garciová si povzdychla. „Dávám dohromady všechny Henricksenovy záznamy a poznámky o nich, informace o předchozích zatčeních, výpovědi svědků, je toho strašně moc, nějakou dobu to potrvá.“ Unaveně si promnula spánky. „Pošlu vám to, až to budu mít všechno.“ 

„Díky,“ ozval se Hotch nepřítomně. 

„Takže ta stanice byla nehoda, nebo to byla taky jejich práce? Fingovali smrt?“ zeptal se Morgan zamračeně, spíš jen do prostoru než někoho konkrétního. „Jak pravděpodobné je, že člověku něco takového projde?“ 

Reid otevřel pusu, aby mu odpověděl, ale Garciová ho předběhla. „Vlastně, Dean už to jednou udělal, před pár lety v St. Louis. Chytili ho tam nad tělem mladé ženy. Dostal se do křížové palby, ale povedlo se mu utéct. Později ho našli v bytě jiné ženy, mrtvého. Vážně. Měli mrtvolu, pozitivní identifikaci, dali ho pohřbít. Nevím, jak to udělal.“ 

Rossi si nechápavě odfrkl. „Vypadá to na zatraceně chytrého parchanta. Bezva.“ 

Hotch si povzdychl. „Co ten třetí muž?“ 

Garciová pokrčila rameny. „Zatím nic. Hledám a nevzdávám se. Pro teď ti můžu říct jen to, že nemá trestní záznam.“ 

„Buď není zločinec,“ prohodil Reid zamyšleně, „nebo je dost chytrý na to, aby se nedal chytit.“ Zamračil se. „Třeba ale vůbec není jejich komplic. Mohl by být oběť.“ 

Emily pokrčila rameny. „Na tom záznamu to nevypadá, že by ho k něčemu nutili, ale těžko říct. Možná zjistíme víc, až nám Garcia pošle všechny materiály.“ 

„Jasně.“ Garciová krátce přikývla. „Jdu na to.“ Její obličej zmizel a nahradilo ho logo útvaru analýzy chování. 

Její mlčení trvalo přesně tři hodiny a čtyřicet sedm minut (a byly to možná nejdelší tři hodiny a čtyřicet sedm minut v Hotchově životě), během kterých se snažili přijít na to, kde ti tři jsou. Protože museli někde být, pravděpodobně v některém z těch šesti místních motelů, pokud už nezjistili, že je ve městě skutečná FBI, a neodjeli někam jinam, nebo ne? Ale právě ve chvíli, kdy se chystali požádat Garciovou, aby zjistila, jestli se do některého z motelů nepřihlásili Winchesterovi, se svým tajemným společníkem – protože k jejich neuvěřitelnému štěstí dokázala Garciová obvykle najednou stíhat víc věcí než jen jednu, ačkoli Hotch neměl nejmenší tušení, jak to dělá – se Garciová ozvala sama, s tím, že dala dohromady všechny informace, které o Winchesterech dokázala sehnat. 

Tiskli to skoro _hodinu_.

Tiskli to skoro hodinu a Hotch přitom skoro celou dobu skřípal zuby, protože, jasně, čím víc informací o nich budou mít, tím líp pro ně, ale tohle? Vážně? Nekonečná hromada papírů se záznamy ze všech jejich zatčení, opisy z výslechů, výpovědi svědků, mimochodem, ty si docela slušně odporovaly, zdálo se, že někteří mají Winchestery za vraždící maniaky, zatímco jiní je viděli jako hrdiny, co jim zachránili život, což bylo dost zvláštní, když nad tím Hotch přemýšlel. Měli všechno, co o nich kdo věděl, a to bylo dobře, jenže jim bude trvat tak sto let, než to všechno projdou a přečtou, aby si o nich mohli udělat kompletní obrázek. 

Takže se v prvním kole zaměřili na ty okamžiky jejich života, které se zdály klíčové. 

Winchesterovi byli z Lawrence v Kansasu. Bratři, Dean asi o čtyři roky starší než Sam, v podstatě ideální dětství, dokud jejich matka nezemřela při požáru v dětském pokoji, když měl Sam půl roku. A tím to zřejmě všechno začalo. John Winchester, který nejspíš nedokázal dál žít v domě, kde přišel o ženu, vzal syny a vydal se na cestu. Prvních pár let o nich nebylo nikde nic, pak, když byli kluci trochu starší, několik záznamů na sociálce, když si někdo všiml – a obtěžoval se to nahlásit úřadům – že má některý z bratrů modřiny, obvykle Dean, nebo že je otec nechává dlouho bez dozoru, a někam odjíždí, někdy i na celé týdny. Měli na něj pár oznámení, několikrát ho zatkli, ale nikdy ne na dlouho, protože proti němu neměli dost důkazů. Nemohli ho usvědčit ani z podvodů s kreditkama, ze kterých byl podezřelý, a v posledních několika letech o něm nebylo známo vůbec nic, nikdo o něm ani neslyšel, takže se obecně předpokládalo, že je mrtvý. 

Zato Sam a Dean… S násilnickým otcem, který je tak často nechávala samotné, to musel být Dean, kdo Sama vychovával, chystal mu večeře, vodil ho do školy a ukládal ho do postele. Dean byl pro Sama stejně tak starší bratr jako i otec a matka a nejlepší přítel. A Dean? Bože, Sam pro něj musel být úplně všechno. Středobod vesmíru. 

Hotch si byl jistý, že kdyby to bylo třeba, Dean by chránil svého bratra, všechno, co udělali, by vzal na sebe, i kdyby za to měl dostat křeslo, pokud by tak zachránil Sama. 

Taková míra oddanosti se neviděla často, tím méně u psychopatů, co jezdí po státech a trousí za sebou mrtvoly. Hotch tipoval, že když byli ti dva ještě chlapci, bylo Deanovým nejdůležitějším a prvořadým úkolem dávat pozor na Sama, a otec mu to opakoval tak často, že se to stalo smyslem Deanova života. 

Dávat pozor na Sama. Neexistovalo nic, co by mohlo dostat přednost před bratrem. 

A přece se od toho Samovi podařilo utéct, aspoň na ty čtyři roky, co strávil na Stanfordu, a pokud se dalo spolehnout na výpovědi jeho tehdejších přátel a spolužáků, nebyl se svou rodinou během těch čtyř let vůbec v kontaktu. Utekl a choval se jako každý jiný mladík na vysoké, byl oblíbený a k tomu zodpovědný jedničkář, dokud jeho přítelkyně nezemřela, stejným způsobem jako jeho matka. Pak se objevil Dean a Sam skončil se školou, ze dne na den, a odjel s ním. 

A pak už se o nich objevovaly jen strohé, nepříjemně útržkovité informace. Dean byl v St. Louis obviněn z vraždy mladé ženy a nějak se mu podařilo nafingovat vlastní smrt, pro všechny bylo záhadou, jak to udělal. V Baltimoru byli zatčeni, Dean opět jako podezřelý z vraždy, Sam zadržovaný spíše proto, aby ho zlomili a on bratra udal, ale nepovedlo se jim to. Přepis z Deanova výslechu byl kapitola sama pro sebe a Garciová jim dokonce sehnala videozáznam, a oni se mohli podívat, že když Dean tvrdil, z kterých je podezřelý, má na svědomí naštvaný _duch_ , tvářil se naprosto vážně a jako by sám věřil všemu, co říká, otrávený tím, že mu policisté _narušují vyšetřování_.

Dean nebyl blázen. Byl paranoidní osobnost a měl zkreslené představy o vlastní důležitosti, trpěl nábožensky orientovanými přeludy, ale do určité míry sám věděl, že s ním něco není v pořádku, protože nebyl ani na okamžik překvapený tím, že mu nikdo nevěří. 

Jako by sám cítil, že je jeho historka tak absurdní, že mu nikdo neuvěří. A přesto, _on_ stále věřil, že každé slovo, co říká, je pravda. 

Sam na tom byl pravděpodobně také tak, jinak by mu dávno vyhledal pomoc. Otec, sám psychicky labilní, je vychoval ve víře v monstra a příšery, a oni pokračovali v tom, co dělal on, přesvědčení, že dělají správnou věc. 

A přitom po sobě zanechávali těla. 

Protože v Baltimoru se jim nepovedlo udržet je za mřížemi a místní detektiv, co měla jejich případ na starosti, se postavila na jejich stranu s tvrzením, že jí zachránili život, když ji napadl její partner. Pak následovala ta nepovedená vloupačka v bance v Milwaukee. Nevzali nic, ale nechali za sebou ženu, zavražděnou stříbrným nožem na dopisy. To se na ně pověsil Henricksen. Chytil je, zavřel do vězení, utekli mu. Chytil je podruhé, v Coloradu, a skončil mrtvý, policejní stanice srovnaná se zemí, přesně, jak říkala Garcia. 

Pak tam bylo několik poznámek o tom, že Winchestery někdo někde zahlédl, ale protože se předpokládalo, že jsou oba po smrti, nikdo tomu nevěnoval pozornost. Pak utichlo i tohle, aspoň co se týkalo Deana, po kterém se na celé čtyři měsíce slehla zem, nikdo ho neviděl ani o něm neslyšel, než zase odněkud vylezl. 

Jinak byla jejich zločinecká kariéra docela stabilní. Podvody s kreditkama, občasné vloupačky (pokud věděli, nikdy nekradli peníze, vždycky jen běžné předměty, někdy starožitnosti). Jednou se vloupali do nějakého skladu a rozbili tam na tucet zrcadel, jindy uprostřed noci zmlátili muže skoro do bezvědomí, a pak ho odvezli do nemocnice, kde je zachytila bezpečnostní kamera, muž odmítl vypovídat, řekl jen, že mu nijak neublížili. 

Taky každých pár měsíců vykopali nějaký hrob a spálili tělo, během celých těch let. 

Hotch si povzdychl. Celý tenhle případ… Nedávalo to smysl. Jejich zločiny měly eskalovat, ale tak tomu nebylo. Naopak to vypadalo, že všechno, co dělají, je náhodné. V jejich záznamech se střídaly podvody a vraždy, vloupačky a zneuctění mrtvoly, pomalé a bolestivé zabití a kulky do srdce, naprosto beze smyslu. 

Nic na tomhle případu nebylo logické, a nejmíň ze všeho ten třetí muž. Kdo to sakra byl a proč ho měli s sebou? Podle všeho, co o nich věděli, Winchesterovi se drželi spolu, kde byl jeden, našli jste i druhého, a nikoho dalšího do party nepřibírali. Nebrali ani rukojmí (aspoň tedy nevěděli o jediném případu, kdy by si vzali rukojmí, snad kromě Milwaukee, ale ani tam se nepokoušeli odvést někoho s sebou), takže to nejspíš nebyl nedobrovolný účastník čehokoli, co se dělo. Ale jak se tomu muži povedlo dostat se mezi ně, když se ti dva vždycky starali jen jeden o druhého, jak si získal jejich důvěru natolik, že mu dovolili přidat se k nim? A _zůstat_?

Potřásl zmateně hlavou a rozhlédl se po svých kolezích a s jistým zadostiučiněním zjistil, že i ostatní se zřejmě cítí podobně zmateně jako on. Morgan se mračil, Reid byl začtený do některého ze stovky dokumentů a nad kořenem nosu měl drobnou svislou vrásku. Rossi se tvářil naprosto rozhozeně, takže možná právě četl o těch známých případech (Hotch nepochyboval, že jich bylo ve skutečnosti nohem víc, než kolik jich bylo uvedeno ve spisu) vykopaných hrobů. Emily se kousala do rtu a pohupovala nohou, JJ si v nepravidelných, ale rychle se zkracujících intervalech odhrnovala vlasy z čela. Garciová zachovávala mlčení. 

Nakonec to byl Reid, kdo nevydržel. „Něco tady nesedí, Hotchi,“ prohlásil pevně. 

Hotch se na něj podíval a snažil se vypadat nezaujatě, i když byl ve skutečnosti rád, že s tím nemusí vyrukovat sám. 

Všichni ostatní vzhlédli od dokumentů, ale nikdo z nich nepromluvil, i když se všichni tvářili souhlasně. 

„Chci říct,“ Reid bezradně rozhodil ruce a papír, který držel, se nehlučně snesl na desku stolu. „To, jakým způsobem zabíjí svoje oběti…“ Potřásl hlavou. „I kdyby věřili, že loví příšery, nemělo by jich být čím dál víc? Horší příšery, horší způsoby, jak je zabít?“ 

Hotch přikývl. Přesně to samé si myslel taky. Psychóza se měla stupňovat, neměla být pořád na stejné úrovni, víceméně vyrovnaná. 

Ta jejich byla, a to znamenalo, že nevěděli vůbec nic, kromě toho, že kam Winchesterovi přišli, umírali lidé. 

Hotch se hořce pousmál. „Řekl bych –“

Ozval se tlumený tón, směrem od počítače, a pak místnost naplnil Garciin hlas. „Našla jsem je, Hotchi,“ hlásila bez jakéhokoli úvodu. „Prolezla jsem záznamy všech místních motelů a zjistila jsem, že v Sunrise, to je ten motel úplně na okraji města, se před dvěma dny ubytovali dva muži, odpovídající popisu Sama a Deana Winchesterových. Pronajali si dvoulůžkový pokoj úplně na konci chodby, odmítli jakékoli služby na pokoj. O třetím muži nic nevím, pořád se ho snažím identifikovat.“ 

„Díky, Garci,“ zamumlal Hotch a odložil papíry na stůl. 

Všichni se zvedli, a aniž čekali na další pokyny, s jistotou, která svědčila o letech praxe, zamířili pro vesty, aby se připravili na to, že své podezřelé pojedou zatknout. 

V případě Winchesterových byl čas drahý. 

Jediná výhoda malého města, aspoň jak to viděl Hotch, bylo to, že je to všude blízko, a tak netrvalo ani deset minut, než se konečně dostali k motelu. Pár vteřin příprav a Hotch nemohl přestat uvažovat nad tím, jestli tam ti tři ještě jsou (pravděpodobně ano, vzhledem k tomu, že na parkovišti stál dost starý, ale perfektně opečovávaný a naleštěný klasický chevrolet) a proč mají pokoj jen pro dva a jestli už se jim povedlo nastražit jednu z těch jejich pastiček na někoho dalšího, ale na takové přemýšlení doopravdy neměli čas a bylo docela jasné, že stejně nic nezjistí, dokud do toho zatraceného pokoje nevlezou, a tak tým vytvořil svoji dokonale nacvičenou útočnou sestavu, Morgan vyrazil dveře a během dvou vteřin se všichni nahrnuli do motelového pokoje, zbraně připravené. 

No, v pokoji byli všichni tři, což znamenalo, že je nebudou muset nikde nahánět. Malá vítězství. Winchesterovi seděli u stolu, oba v džínech a flanelových košilích s vyhrnutými rukávy, vůbec takhle nepřipomínali agenty, za které se vydávali. Sam měl před sebou otevřený laptop, ale nevypadalo to, že je na něj soustředěný, Dean byl pohodlně rozvalený v židli, ale tvářil se otráveně. Třetí muž, jejich agent Angel, seděl na kraji jedné ze dvou postelí v místnosti, pořád ještě v trenčkotu, ramena napjatá. Na dohled nebyly žádné zbraně, ale to neznamenalo, že nejsou nebezpeční. 

V okamžiku, kdy vtrhli do místnosti („ _FBI_!“), Sam sebou překvapeně trhnul a reflexivně se k nim otočil. Ruce mu automaticky sklouzly k pasu, jako pro zbraň, ale pak mu nejspíš došlo, že žádnou nemá, a nechal paže volně podél těla. 

Deanovi klesla ramena. „Už zase?“ zeptal se, napůl unaveně a napůl podrážděně, jako by to nebylo poprvé, a sakra, že to _nebylo_ poprvé, a dlaní si přejel po tváři. 

Ani jeden z nich nevypadal, že by se chystal zatčení nějak bránit, ale to mohlo být jen proto, aby je zmátli, ukolébali je, aby agenti přestali tolik dávat pozor. Bratři Winchesterovi byli vychytralí. 

Jediný, kdo na jejich příchod opravdu reagoval, byl ten neznámý muž, který vstal z postele, očividně naprosto bez přemýšlení, plynulým a úsporným, skoro vojenským pohybem, a během vteřiny, mnohem rychleji, než by mělo být možné, stál před Samem a Deanem, jako by byl připravený je bránit. Hlavu měl trochu skloněnou, oči přivřené, a byl celý napnutý, připravený kdykoli udělat výpad. Vyzařovala z něj nečekaná síla, v tom jak stál, naprosto sebejistý a přesvědčený, že je může všechny přemoct. 

Morgan s Emily na něj okamžitě namířili zbraně, ostatní nepřestali mířit na bratry. 

„Casi,“ zamumlal Dean rychle a zpanikařeně zatěkal pohledem mezi mužem a týmem ozbrojených agentů. Oči měl trochu rozšířené, jak rychle přemýšlel, co má udělat. Pak vstal ze židle a s jednou rukou zvednutou, dlaň obrácenou směrem k agentům, jako by se vzdával, udělal krok k muži. 

Hotche napadlo, jestli se pokusí vzít třetího muže jako rukojmí, udělat si z něho živý štít, protože to přesně by od něj Hotch čekal, po tom všem, co věděl. 

Rossiho zřejmě napadlo to samé, protože namířil Deanovi přímo mezi oči. „Ani hnout!“ 

Jenže Dean ho neposlouchal, dlaň pořád k nim, postavil se vedle muže a položil mu ruku na rameno. „Ne, Casi,“ řekl mu důrazně a mírně stiskl. 

Muž – a vážně, co to bylo sakra za jméno, _Cas_? – na okamžik zaváhal, ale pak se pod Deanovou dlaní uvolnil, ramena mu klesla, i když z nich pořád nespustil nedůvěřivý pohled. A Dean se evidentně nesnažil udělat si z něj živý štít, spíš naopak, pokusil se ho odstrčit kousek za sebe, směrem ke svému bratrovi, aby ho mohl zakrýt vlastním tělem (takže ten muž byl s těmi dvěma nejen dobrovolně, ale pro Winchestery zřejmě i něco _znamenal_ , pokud byli ochotní ho krýt). To bylo trochu překvapivé, protože podle toho, co věděli, Dean a Sam Winchesterovi s sebou nikdy netahali někoho třetího, natož aby si s ním vytvářeli nějaké vazby. 

„Deane –“ Muž se pokusil protestovat, i když se nechal odstrčit, ale zmlknul, když se na něj Dean podíval. 

Deanův obličej byl bez výrazu, ale bradu měl vysunutou způsobem, který nepřipouštěl námitky. „Ne, Casi. Jen… jen udělej všechno, co ti řeknou.“ 

Cas neochotně přikývl. 

Oh. Opravdu to nevypadalo, že by se chystali bránit, i když Cas se netvářil úplně ochotně, ačkoli se zdálo, že respektuje, co mu Dean řekl. Což bylo znamení pro ně a oni je s krátkým „zatýkáme vás pro podezření ze tří vražd“ spoutali, aniž se kdokoli z těch tří bránil, včetně Sama, který by při své výšce sundal snad i Morgana, kdyby chtěl. 

V klidu se nechali spoutat a odvést k autům, dokonce i dopravit na policejní stanici, nechali se i zavřít do cely, jen jedné, kvůli omezeným možnostem místní stanice (A to vážně? Jedna konferenčka, jeden kancl policistů, jeden pro šerifa, jedna cela a jedna výslechová místnost?), naprosto bez odporu. 

Hotch si nebyl jistý, co to znamená, protože čekal, že se budou bránit. Nečekal ten jejich klid, tu _ochotu_ nechat se zatknout, a znervózňovalo ho to. 

Znervózňovalo ho i to, jak klidně a skoro znuděně čekali na výslech (a díky bohu za malou kameru kousek od cely, díky které tam s nimi nemuseli trčet, ale i tak měli aspoň trochu přehled o tom, co se tam děje), jako by vlastně o nic nešlo. 

Nejvíc ho ovšem znervózňoval ten neznámý muž, protože zatímco Sam a Dean se občas zvedli, aby udělali pár kroků a trochu si protáhli nohy, on seděl na okraji jediné postele v cele, naprosto bez hnutí, záda dokonale rovná, jako by mu nepohodlná poloha vůbec nevadila. Neřekl ani slovo, jeho výraz se nijak nezměnil za celou dobu, co seděl v cele, jeho obličej byl pořád bezvýrazný. 

Hotchovi z něj běhal mráz po zádech, a přece měl zároveň pocit, že ten chlap nemůže být špatný člověk, i když věděl, že se tahá s Winchestery. 

„Hotchi, Garcina.“ 

Hotch zvedl hlavu k Morganovi a beze slova ho následoval ke svým agentům. V konferenčce Morgan kývl na Emily, která se po telefonu tiše bavila s Garcinou. 

„Vydrž,“ řekla Emily a dala telefon nahlas. „Už jsme všichni, můžeš mluvit. Co jsi našla?“ 

„Povedlo se mi identifikovat toho jejich přítele, našeho agenta Angela,“ prohlásila Garcia bez úvodu, ale docela sebevědomě. „Dalo to práci, ale já jsem úžasná a našla jsem ho. Jmenuje se James Novak, pochází z Pontiacu, Illinois. Je pohřešovaný, lidičky. A to už docela dlouho, jeho žena nahlásila, že se pohřešuje, už v roce 2008. Na policii vypověděla, že měl nějakou dobu psychické potíže, tvrdil, že k němu mluví andělé. Pokusila se ho přesvědčit, aby se léčil, ale on zmizel, uprostřed noci. Poslední ho viděla dcera, když odcházel. Prý jí řekl, že není její otec.“ 

„Ou,“ zamumlala JJ a zamračila se. „Chudák děvče.“ 

„Přesně,“ souhlasila Garciová okamžitě. „Domů už se nevrátil.“ 

„Je s nimi celou dobu?“ 

„Nemám tušení,“ oznámila Garciová okamžitě a Hotch přímo slyšel, jak potřásla hlavou a pokrčila rameny. „Nenašla jsem nic, co by dokazovalo, že tam bratři Winchesterovi v tu dobu byli, a od Henricksena jste první, kdo ho zatkl. Hodně dlouho se jim povedlo držet se mimo radar, vůbec nemám informace o tom, jestli s nimi byl nebo ne.“ 

Hotch přikývl. „Dobře. Pošli mi to.“ 

Dvě vteřiny nato už měl v emailu ofocený řidičák jejich pohřešovaného a znovu nalezeného muže, spolu se záznamy policie. 

Hotch se krátce podíval na Emily, a když si byl jistý, že ho kolegyně bude následovat, vyrazil směrem k výslechové místnosti, kam místní policisté odvedli jejich tři podezřelé. V něčem taky odvedli dobrou práci (i když si u toho pravděpodobně neodpustili spoustu poznámek, což byl přesně důvod, proč Hotch neměl rád většinu policistů, protože neuměli nasadit kamenný výraz a držet pusu), protože všichni tři muži seděli u stolu, jeden vedle druhého, pečlivě spoutaní a konce řetězů připevněné ke kovovým kruhům zapuštěným v podlaze. Měli dost místa a volnosti na to, aby se mohli docela svobodně pohnout, poposednout si nebo se třeba opřít (dost místa na to, aby se Dean občas trochu nervózně podíval po muži, který seděl mezi ním a jeho bratrem), ale ne zase tolik, aby mohli vstát. 

Hotch a Emily se beze slova posadili naproti nim, a když Dean sjel Emily hodnotícím pohledem, a potom se na ni zářivě usmál, ani jeden z nich nereagoval. 

Sam protočil oči, jako by to viděl už stokrát – a pravděpodobně viděl – a jejich James Novak nasadil dokonale kamenný výraz. 

Hotch se zamračil a v duchu poděkoval policistům, že je sem přivedli všechny tři najednou, protože oni takhle budou moci sledovat, jak se k sobě navzájem chovají. Protože všichni předpokládali, že Winchesterovi jsou dominantními osobnostmi v jejich tříčlenném týmu, respektive, že _Dean_ je dominantní a ti zbylí dva mu jdou na ruku, ale zatím to tak nevypadalo. Sam evidentně neměl problém tvářit se vzdorovitě, beze strachu z toho, že si to odnese, takže jeho vztah s bratrem byl docela vyrovnaný, neměli mezi sebou celé to _dominantní_ a _submisivní_. Stejně tak třetí muž, který se po Deanovi rozhodně nedíval, jako by čekal na jeho rozkazy, odhodlaný vyplnit je do posledního puntíku, spíš ho teď tak nějak… ignoroval. 

Žádná úcta k dominantnímu partnerovi ve zločinu, ani od jednoho z nich, ti tři byli vyrovnaní, což odporovalo všemu, co si mysleli, že o nich vědí. 

„Jsem zvláštní agent Hotchner,“ představil se. „Agentka Prentissová.“ 

Dean se rozvalil v židli, absolutně bez zájmu, klidný a znuděný. 

Hotch si mírně předklonil, předloktí opřená o stůl a posunul po desce stolu směrem k prostřednímu muži vytištěnou kopii řidičáku. „Chvíli nám to trvalo, ale povedlo se nám zjistit, kdo jste, Jamesi. Vaše žena vás nahlásila jako pohřešovaného, věděl jste to?“ 

Muž se na něj překvapeně podíval, oči přivřené a ramena napjatá. Ten chlap měl pořád napjatá ramena, jako by se neuměl trochu uvolnit. 

Sam si tlumeně odkašlal a soustředěně se díval jinam než na něj, Dean mu věnoval krátký pohled a pak se zadíval do stolu, najednou skleslý. 

Hotch přimhouřil oči. 

„Nemám ženu,“ prohlásil, a jeho hlas byl hluboký. Jeho výraz se prakticky nezměnil. „Nejsem Jimmy Novak. Jsem Castiel. Boží anděl.“ 

Hotch se musel soustředit, aby nezamrkal. Co mělo být tohle? Roztříštěná osobnost? James Novak si myslel, že k němu mluví andělé, to věděli z hlášení jeho ženy. Ale tohle nečekal. Ten muž tvrdil, že je anděl. Tak to je teda extrém. 

Sakra, tohle připomínalo Tobiase Hankela, napadlo ho, a on zadoufal, že Reid nestojí za jednosměrným zrcadlem a nedívá se. 

A taky to perfektně zapadalo do té iluze, co jí trpěli Winchesterové. Ty jejich bludy o tvorech, co uměli měnit podobu, povídačky o tom, že loví duchy… Možná proto mu dovolili, aby s nimi zůstal. Anděl, nebo někdo, kdo věřil, že je anděl, se jim musel velice hodit. 

Dean si přejel dlaní po tváři a sklopil hlavu, ramena se mu zachvěla tlumeným smíchem. „A takhle to dopadne pokaždé, přesně proto ho nemůžu nikam vzít,“ zamumlal. 

Sam se tázavě zamračil. 

Hotch i Emily se snažili tvářit neutrálně. 

James, nebo Castiel, jak tvrdil, a Hotch opravdu neměl problém říkat mu, jak bude chtít, pokud jim to pomůže dostat se dál, se posadil ještě rovněji než dosud. „Nevím, o čem to mluvíš,“ oznámil a k Hotchově překvapení opravdu vypadal zmateně, když se k Deanovi otočil, jako by si myslel, že má Dean odpověď na všechno. 

„O tom už jsme mluvili, Casi, nepamatuješ?“ zabrblal Dean (takže Cas měla být zkratka pro Castiela?) a unaveně se nadechl. „Když jsme chtěli najít Raphaela a museli jsme kvůli tomu mluvit s tím šerifem?“ 

Castiel přimhouřil oči, ale přikývl. 

Hotch je zaujatě sledoval, stejně jako Sam, který u téhle konkrétní události zřejmě nebyl, a zajímalo ho, o co šlo. 

„A co jsem ti řekl?“ 

Castiel z Deana nespustil pozorný pohled. „Řekl jsi, že když člověk něco chce, musí lhát.“ 

Sam se tiše zachichotal, a pokusil se to zamaskovat zakašláním. 

„Správně!“ Dean mávl rukou, už od pohledu rád, že se konečně někam dostal. „Nemůžeš lidem na potkání vykládat, že jsi anděl. Budou tě mít za blázna!“ 

Castiel se zatvářil nechápavě. 

„Až se příště někdo zeptá, jestli jsi Jimmy, řekneš mu, že jsi Jimmy.“ 

„Ale já nejsem Jimmy, Jimmy –“ muž se zarazil uprostřed věty a odvrátil se. 

Dean se zamračil. „Co?“ 

„Jimmy už… tady se mnou není.“ 

Hotch přivřel oči. Je možné, že pokud se psychika Jamese Novaka rozštěpila, jeho nová osobnost potlačila tu starou? Tak moc, až Jimmy pod Castielovým tlakem zmizel? Snad to bylo možné, i když Hotch nechápal, proč by kvůli tomu měl být Castiel tak skleslý. Neměl být spíš rád, že se zbavil té druhé, rozumnější poloviny své osobnosti? 

„Kdy?“ zeptal se Sam a zněl, jako by měl trochu sevřené hrdlo. 

Castiel znovu upřel pohled na Deana a na okamžik to vypadalo, že druhému z bratrů neodpoví. „Když mě Raphael zabil,“ prohlásil nakonec. „V domě proroka. Když jsem byl přiveden zpátky k životu, dostal jsem zpět tělo, ale – Jimmyho jsem musel nechat jít. Je v nebi, se všemi poctami za své služby.“ 

„Jsi si tím jistý?“ zeptal se ho Dean. „Myslím tím, já tam byl a nebylo to zrovna…“ Pokrčil rameny. 

„ _Samozřejmě_ , že jsem si jistý, Deane.“ 

Dean trhnul hlavou. „Jen se ptám.“ 

Castiel přimhouřil oči, jako by mu chtěl něco říct, něco, co by možná nebylo úplně příjemné, ale pak si to rozmyslel. 

Sam se ve své židli uvolnil, protože pravděpodobně čekal, že se začnou hádat, což provokovalo další otázky. Třeba tu, na kterou chtěli znát odpověď už od začátku. Co ty tři drželo u sebe? Winchesterovi byli jasní, bratři, kteří byli vychovaní k víře, že jsou sami proti světu. Ale jak mezi ně zapadal Castiel, nebo Jimmy nebo kdokoli, dokonale mimo, a přesvědčený, že je anděl? 

Anděl, který už dokonce jednou zemřel, a pak byl zase vzkříšen, podle toho, co říkal? Někoho takhle mimo Hotch snad ještě nepotkal. 

Kde k němu ti dva vůbec přišli? 

Co ten _pokoj_?

„Trávíte spoustu času v motelech, že ano?“ zeptala se Emily klidně, jako by vedla úplně běžnou konverzaci a nevyslýchala dlouho hledané zločince. „Musíte, když tolik cestujete, abyste utekli před policií. Musí být těžké sehnat pořádný pokoj, za nízkou cenu.“ 

Tentokrát Dean opravdu uhnul pohledem, ani Sam nic neřekl, ale nevypadal v rozpacích, jako jeho bratr, spíš jen zamyšlený. Možná vzpomínal na všechny ty hotelové pokoje, ve kterých trávil čas už od dětství. 

Jediný Castiel se ozval. „Nerozumím vám,“ prohlásil, pohled upřený na Emily, jako by se snažil pochopit, o čem přesně agentka mluví. 

Dean si povzdychl. „Mluví o postelích,“ vysvětlil mu trochu prudce. 

Castiel se zamračil. „Bylo na nich něco nevyhovujícího? Deane?“ zeptal se a zmateně se na Deana obrátil. Zřejmě to dělal docela často, když něco nepochopil, protože ani Dean ani Sam tím nevypadali nijak vyvedení z míry. 

Dean protočil oči. „Byly jen _dvě_ , Casi. Zajímá je, jestli spíš se mnou nebo se Samem.“ 

„Oh.“ Castielovi se rozšířily oči a popravdě, to byla asi nejlidštější věc, jakou u něj zatím viděli. Otočil se k Hotchovi a Emily. „Jsem anděl. Nepotřebuji spát. Střežím Deanův spánek.“ 

Sam si dlaní přikryl pusu, aby zdusil pobavený smích, ale nepovedlo se mu to úplně, a Dean po něm hodil ostrým pohledem, než se svezl hlouběji do židle, se zničeným zasténáním. „Jo, to vyznělo mnohem líp, Casi, _díky_.“

„Jen jsem řekl, že –“

Dean po něm šlehnul pohledem a Castiel ztichl, i když se pořád tvářil, že neví, co udělal špatně. 

Sam se nepřestával smát. 

„Proč jste s těmi dvěma, Castieli?“ zeptal se Hotch muže a dal si přitom záležet, aby ho oslovil jménem, které mu – alespoň podle něj – patřilo. Ignoroval, jak se Sam kousl do rtu, aby se přestal smát, i to, jak, se Dean trochu napjal, i když se snažil předstírat, že ne, ale to neznamenalo, že si toho nevšiml. 

Castiel nechápavě naklonil hlavu na stranu. „Nerozumím, na co se mě ptáte. Kde jinde bych měl být?“ 

Oh, tak to bylo… nečekané. Buď s nimi opravdu _byl_ dobrovolně, nejspíš kvůli své duševní poruše, která ho nutila věřit, že on a Winchesterovi jsou něco jako _spojenci_ , anebo mu vážně dokonale vymyli mozek. 

„Jak jste je poznal?“ zeptala se Emily klidně a skoro konejšivě. 

Sam zatěkal pohledem mezi Castielem a svým bratrem, Dean se zadíval do země, zuby zaťaté, bradu vysunutou. „Casi,“ zamumlal varovně, ale nezněla v tom skutečná hrozba. Spíš byl jen… no, _unavený_.

Sakra, ti dva u sebe Jimmyho lomeno Castiela opravdu nedrželi násilím. Ti tři byli _přátelé_.

Castiel se bez zaváhání ujal slova, jako by si nevšiml, že Dean chce, aby mlčel. „Byl jsem součástí posádky, která dostala za úkol osvobodit Deana Winchestera z pekla. Byl jsem to já, kdo ho našel a vyzvedl ho ze zatracení.“ 

Dean se přes jeho hlavu naklonil k bratrovi. „Takhle se mi i představil,“ oznámil mu tiše. 

Castiel ho ignoroval. 

Hotch se tentokrát neubránil překvapenému zamrkání. Emily se vedle něj napjala. 

Pomalu přikývl a snažil se srovnat si to v hlavě. Tihle tři byli… naprosto šílení, přesvědčení, že každé jejich slovo dává smysl a je pravdivé, ve stejnou dobu ale mluvili neochotně, jako by věděli, že lidem okolo budou připadat jako blázni, a oni na to byli zvyklí. To bylo krajně neobvyklé, vážně. Stejně jako fakt, že jejich vymyšlený svět do určité míry dával smysl, aspoň pokud mohl Hotch soudit. Jejich představy nebyly zmatené a roztříštěné, naopak, byly překvapivě souvislé a propojené, s vlastními pravidly a historií. 

Hotch naklonil hlavu na stranu, zamyšlený. V něčem z toho, co říkali, muselo být jejich zdůvodnění. Něco jiného, co je drželo pohromadě, něco silnějšího než jen společné bludy. „Zachránil jste ho z pekla,“ zopakoval po Castielovi a snažil se nevšímat si Deanova výrazu. 

Dokonale rozpolcené pocity, něco takového snad ještě u nikoho předtím neviděl. Překvapení, že Hotch pořád ještě poslouchá, hluboká nedůvěra, protože jeho historky nikdy předtím nikdo neposlouchal. Ale zároveň i něco jiného, něco silného, když se na okamžik podíval na Castiela. 

„Ano,“ přikývl Castiel. 

„No.“ Hotch se dlouze nadechl. „Něco takového tedy slyším poprvé v životě.“ 

Dean si odfrkl a pohodil hlavou, jako by říkal _tady to máte, teď prohlásí, že nám přeskočilo, tak to končí vždycky_.

Hotch mlčel. 

Dean se usmál, příliš široce a ani trochu vesele. „Věřte mi, já byl taky překvapený, když jsem se vyhrabal z hrobu uprostřed lesa kdesi v Illinois.“ 

Sam se v židli nepohodlně zavrtěl, ale _velice_ pečlivě se vyhýbal pohledu na bratra. 

„Takže jste byl mrtvý,“ shrnul Hotch jeho prohlášení. 

Dean se znovu falešně usmál. „Čtyři měsíce. Nebylo to zrovna moje nejlepší období.“ Trhnul sebou, jako by ho někdo kopnul pod stolem do nohy, a vyčítavě se podíval na bratra. „Hej!“ 

Sam se na něj zamračil. 

Hotch nakrčil čelo, protože pokud se nemýlil, v historii Deana Winchestera byly opravdu čtyři měsíce, během kterých ho nikdo neviděl, ani o něm neslyšel. Sam… o tom byla jedna nebo dvě zprávy. O Deanovi nic. Jako by zmizel z povrchu zemského. Prostě _nebyl_.

Jako by byl… Ne, to byl nesmysl. 

Samozřejmě, že to byl nesmysl. 

„Co?!“ Dean trhnul rameny. „Nelíbilo se mi v pekle. Na tom není nic zvláštního.“ 

Emily přimhouřila oči. „Zabil jste ženu,“ řekla tvrdě. „V St. Louis.“ 

„Ale ne,“ zaskučel Dean a protřel si oči, načež zaklonil hlavu a opřel si ji o opěradlo židle. „Tohle už znovu ne. Věděl jsem, že to zase někdo vytáhne!“ Rychle se zase narovnal, aby se na Hotche a Emily mohl podívat. „Nezabil jsem ji. Nezabil jsem žádnou ženu v St. Louis. Byl to jeden… No, prostě někdo, kdo umí měnit podobu. Vypadal jako já, ale nebyl jsem to já.“ 

Pořád stejná výmluva. Docela dobře si pamatoval, co použil tehdy. U psychotika prakticky nemožné, psychopat by se s něčím podobným neobtěžoval, spíš by se chlubil, když už ho konečně chytili. 

Možná těm třem jednoduše přeskočilo a mysleli si, že plní nějakou pošahanou misi. 

„Proč jste tady?“ zeptal se Hotch. 

„Dočetli jsme se v novinách o té první vraždě, žena utopená ve vaně, manžel v přízemí nic neslyšel, žádné stopy násilného vniknutí. Zdálo se nám to divné, chtěli jsme se podívat, co se tady děje,“ řekl Sam. 

Hotch se na něj podezíravě podíval. „Proč?“ 

Dean trhnul ramenem. „Chtěli jsme zjistit, co to dělá a zastavit to.“ 

„Dobře.“ Hotch dlouze vydechl a pohodlně se opřel, aby si poslechl další zajímavou historku. „Co jste zjistili?“ 

Dean přimhouřil oči a nepřestával ho podezíravě sledovat, jako člověk, který čeká, až se mu začnete smát. 

Castiel nasadil kamenný výraz a upřeně se zadíval do stolu. 

Sam protočil oči. „Původně jsme si mysleli, že to byl duch, ale nenašli jsme žádné stopy zápasu, ani EMF, které by ukazovalo na ducha. Zato jsme našli čarodějný pytlíček ve skříňce v koupelně.“ Křivě se usmál. 

Hotch se tázavě zamračil. 

„Čarodějnice,“ upřesnil Dean krátce a potřásl hlavou. „Občas na ně narazíme. Nesnáším ty mrchy a jejich slabost pro žiletky.“ 

„Čarodějnice?“ zopakovala po něm Emily. „Říkáte, že je v tomhle městě čarodějnice?“ 

„Někdy mám pocit, že v _každém_ městě je čarodějnice.“ Dean se na ni otráveně podíval, a pak se zatvářil, jako by ji vyzýval, aby mu řekla, že je cvok. „Už jsme ji skoro měli, chystali jsme se vyrazit po ní, když jste se objevili vy a překazili nám to.“ 

„Chystali jste se ji zabít.“ 

„Jasně!“ Dean trhnul rameny, jako by to bylo naprosto samozřejmé (pro něj možná bylo), a zatvářil se otráveně. Protože, podle jeho názoru, ho okrádali o čas, který potřeboval k vyřešení svého případu. „Jasně, že jsme ji chtěli zabít. Čarodějnic se jinak nezbavíte.“ 

„Taky už možná mohla být mrtvá, kdybys mě nechal po ní jít,“ procedil Castiel mezi zuby, směrem k Deanovi, už ne tak dokonale klidný jako dosud. Oči měl přivřené a pohled intenzivní a Hotchovi naskočila vzadu na krku husí kůže. Na tom muži opravdu bylo něco, co nebylo docela lidské. 

Sam zřejmě poznal, že se schyluje k hádce, protože se i s židlí posunul o pět centimetrů dál, tak, jak jen mohl, se všemi těmi pouty, a odvrátil pohled, aby se nemusel do ničeho plést. 

Zdálo se, že něco takového dělal už mnohokrát předtím, ignoroval, jak se ti dva hádají, aby se to neobrátilo proti němu. 

Možná ho jenom nebavilo poslouchat, jak se přehadují. 

Dean zaskřípal zuby. „Tohle už jsme řešili, Casi, zapomeň na to, že ji půjdeš hledat sám,“ prohlásil pevně. 

Sam se přikrčil a snažil se být neviditelný, při jeho výšce nemožné. 

Teď Castiel vypadal naštvaně. Jako by zapomněl, že jsou s nimi v místnosti další lidé, úplně soustředěný jenom na Deana. „To mi opravdu tak málo věříš?“ zeptal se nevěřícně. „Po tom všem – to si myslíš, že se o sebe nedokážu postarat?!“ Naklonil hlavu na stranu a ohromeně pootevřel pusu. Dech se mu mírně zadrhl v hrdle, jen na vteřinu. „Myslíš si, že bych nedokázal ochránit tebe?“ 

„Sakra, Casi,“ zavrčel Dean, stejně nevšímavý k přítomnosti ostatních. „O tohle tady vůbec nejde, copak jsi to nepochopil? Mám strach, že se něco stane tobě!“ 

Vztekle na něj zíral, zatímco Castiel se tvářil mírně nechápavě. „Jak by mi nějaká čarodějnice mohla ublížit?“ zeptal se slabě a nespouštěl z něj pohled. 

Dean frustrovaně zavrčel a odvrátil se od něj. 

Hotch těkal pohledem mezi nimi. Tohle ve skutečnosti vysvětlovalo hodně věcí, minimálně to, proč spolu ti tři zůstávali. Pokud mezi Deanem a Castielem bylo něco… _takového_ , byl by to důvod, proč spolu zůstat. I když měl Hotch pocit, že jediný, kdo měl o tomhle jejich vztahu tušení, je Sam, Castiel vypadal úplně slepý k čemukoli, co by se snad mohlo týkat romantiky (možná andělé prostě jenom neměli o podobné věci zájem), a Dean jakékoli pocity, které by ke Castielovi mohl mít, popíral i sám před sebou. 

Sam se na Hotche podíval, jako by ho prosil, aby ho vzal někam pryč, protože se mu to nechce poslouchat. 

Hotch si povzdychl. Tohle budou muset probrat s ostatními, zjistit, o co přesně tady jde. 

„Dáme si pauzu,“ oznámil a zvedl se. Emily ho následovala ke dveřím, za zvuků pokračující hádky, zatímco Sam je nepřestal prosebně sledovat, jako by byl nejradši někde úplně jinde. 

„To bylo… zvláštní.“ Zamumlala JJ, oči rozevřené doširoka, když vešel do konferenční místnosti. 

Emily zamířila k policistům, aby jim oznámila, že podezřelé můžou odvést zpět do cely. 

Hotch přikývl. To si mohl myslet, že celý jeho tým bude během výslechu přilepený na druhé straně zrcadla a odlepí se od něj teprve ve chvíli, kdy Hotch zamíří ke dveřím. 

Pomalu se posadil na židli, pohled upřený do dálky, jak se snažil srovnat si všechno, co slyšel. Trochu náročné, vzhledem k tomu šumu v místnosti. 

Reid se postavil proti němu, z druhé strany stolu a kousal se do rtu. 

Hotch se zamračil. „Co je?“ 

„Víš, Hotchi,“ zamumlal Reid trochu nejistě. „Je to trochu zvláštní, ale díval jsem se na záznamy ze starých případů, které by s Winchestery mohly mít něco společného, a zjistil jsem, že si jich někdo ve městě všimne pokaždé až po první vraždě, někdy i po prvních dvou.“ 

Hotch naklonil hlavu na stranu. „O čem to mluvíš?“ 

I všichni ostatní teď poslouchali, zmatení tím, co Reid objevil. Emily tiše vklouzla do místnosti a přikývla směrem k Hotchovi. 

V pořádku. Winchesterovi i jejich _anděl_ byli zamčení v cele. 

Reid si prohrábl vlasy, a pak si je odhrnul za ucho, protože mu spadly do očí. Rukama se opíral o desku stolu, na kterém byly rozprostřené papíry. „Díval jsem se na to ze všech stran, protože jsem si nemyslel, že je to možné, ale… Hotchi, všichni předpokládali, že Winchesterovi přijedou do města, zabijí pár lidí, začne se o ně zajímat policie, a tak zase zmizí, ale tak to není. Vlastně je to spíš naopak. Někomu se něco stane, vražda,“ pokrčil rameny, „napadení zvířetem, nějaká podivná nehoda, něco takového, a až potom se objeví Winchesterovi. Nikdy ne dřív, než se o mrtvém objeví článek v novinách nebo na internetu. Přijedou, chvíli zůstanou ve městě a vydávají se za FBI nebo policii nebo někoho z úřadů, vyptávají se lidí, aby zjistili, co ví, jako by řešili případ, pak vraždy přestanou a Winchesterovi odjedou.“ 

„Chceš říct,“ zeptal se Morgan zamračeně a nedůvěřivě, „že ti tři opravdu cestují po zemi a loví příšery? Ale _prosímtě_.“

„Ne, samozřejmě.“ Reid rychle zavrtěl hlavou. „Příšery neexistují. Jen mě napadlo, že… Je přece možné, že by –“

Přerušil ho čilý ruch někde směrem od cely, a oni všichni byli ve vteřině na nohou a na cestě za zvukem. 

Cela byla prázdná. 

Všechna pouta, kterými byli ti tři ověnčení, ležela na zemi, neotevřená, jako by se ti, co je měli na sobě, prostě vypařili, rozplynuli se v čistém vzduchu. Dveře cely byly zamčené, jediné okno, tak malé, že by se jím protáhlo sotva dítě, rozhodně ne dospělý muž, bylo zamřížované. 

Hotch šokovaně zamrkal. „Jak tohle sakra dokázali?“ 

Morgan nechápavě kroutil hlavou. 

Jediná výhoda malých měst. Všude to bylo blízko, a tak byli znovu v tom zatraceném motelovém pokoji, tentokrát ještě rychleji než poprvé, ale pokoj už byl prázdný a Hotch nechápal, jak to stihli, bez odvozu. Ale byli pryč, všechny jejich věci taky, auto, které měli v plánu vyzvednout a odvézt na stanici a zadržet ho tam jako důkaz, v tahu. 

Hotch z nějakého důvodu pochyboval, že je někdy v dohledné době opět najdou. 

Dvě minuty po návratu na stanici jim Garciová poslala záznam z kamery z cely („Přísahám, Hotchi, že to není nijak upravené!“) a oni na něj zůstali zírat s otevřenou pusou, protože ti tři srovnaně a klidně seděli na posteli jeden vedle druhého, beze slova, a pak se Dean obrátil na Castiela a mírně přikývl, a Castiel zvedl ruce, jednu dlaň položil Samovi na rameno, prsty druhé ruky se dotkl Deanova čela a všichni tři _zmizeli_ , pouta se sesunula k zemi. 

Něco takového prostě _nemělo_ být možné. 

Dvě hodiny nato někdo nahlásil nález dalšího těla, a tak se Hotch a jeho tým museli jít podívat na místo činu. 

Mnohem méně brutální než všechny ostatní vraždy ve městě, i když všude okolo byl porozbíjený nábytek a jedna zeď měla několik prasklin v omítce, mladá žena, tmavovlasá a krásná, s jedinou střelnou ranou uprostřed hrudníku, její obličej byl uvolněný. Vypadala skoro jako by jen spala. 

„Hotchi.“ Emily se sklonila k papíru, který ležel na zemi vedle mrtvé ženy, a zvedla ho. „Myslím, že nám tady nechali vzkaz.“ 

Na vzkazu bylo jediné slovo. 

_Odčarodějnicováno_.


End file.
